Which Witch is Which? (DISCONTINUED)
by Darklois69
Summary: Follow the lives of three witches, Avery, Artemis, and Alice, as they go to Hogwarts, fall in love, and survive the war to come.
1. The Way to School

Chapter 1: The Way to School

(Alice's POV)

"Wake up! Wake up, Alice!"

"Ugh, Avery, get off of me!" Every single morning since those stupid letters showed up, she bounces on my bed, and in the process, ME, to tell me it's morning. Apparently, I'm special. Why? Because she never does this to Artemis. EVER. So, in response (like every other day), I ask her, "is today the day we get on the train, Avery?"

Now, normally she just sulks and says no, then I throw her off my bed. Strangely she remembered her legs worked before I had the chance to chuck a pillow at her head and she began screeching, "yes, yes, YES!" (at the top of her lungs like always. Sometimes I wonder if she has an indoor voice...) That little stunt was quickly followed by her running for her life cause she woke up the Book Monster, our other sister, Artemis. She hates that name but when her head is planted so far in a book she growls at people who try to talk to her, she got stuck with it.

While they in they are in their own world, I got up and went to my midnight blue and black dresser and grabbed some skinny jeans and a T-shirt. As I exited our fairly large room, I walked straight into Dad. He looked somewhat weary from last night, seeing as it was the first full moon of the month. Allow me to explain why the full moon is so important to my family (and explain my family while I'm at it).

First things first, my name is Alice Victoria Lupin. That's right, my father is Remus Lupin, which should explain the full moon thingy, but if not, my dad's a werewolf. We're kinda surprised none of us got the gene, honestly. I'm the oldest of three, though I'm only older by two minutes; Artemis Viridian Lupin is the second oldest, then Avery Veronica Lupin is the youngest. Technically, we are all the same age, but I count the minutes and I like being the oldest. Yep, we are triplets, and identical at that, which sucks sometimes, but when we pull pranks, it's awesome! So, onward with my morning!

"Good morning, Alice. Ready for your first day of Hogwarts?"

"If it means not having Avery jumping on me every day, I say BRING IT ON!"

"All right, then," he said, chuckling as he walked away.

The rest of the morning was fairly boring; just breakfast as normal, with Artemis trying to smack Avery with her book, then we had to round up our trunks, and then we were on our way to King's Cross station and platform 9 ¾!

(Artemis' POV)

We were early to the train so we got on, found an empty compartment (which wasn't hard), then Avery went back out to the platform after Dad left and ran around since she knew she wouldn't be able to run on a moving train. As usual, I retrieved my books from my bag and began reading while Alice, being the music-lover she is, plugged her earbuds into her phone and tuned out the world. I shook my head at their antics, knowing how Alice would be without her music (since her phone wouldn't work around the amount of magic at Hogwarts) and how Avery would be once we got there (she has endless amounts of energy) and began rereading "Hogwarts, a History."

Before long, Avery came back in due to the amount of people on her "running track," as she calls it. About ½ an hour later, the train started moving. I put my book away because I get motion-sickness very easily when Alice said, "I'm bored. Do you guys want to go do something?" I refused, as I wasn't fond of people outside my family. The energy ball that is our sister started bouncing in her seat at the thought of other people. Alice opened the door and out shot Avery, already down the aisle when Alice barely had a foot out the door. She then set off to make more friends, as is her way. I decided on a short nap until they returned.


	2. House Roles and Rules

Chapter 2: House Roles and Rules

(Avery's POV)

On my way to meet new people, I didn't see where I was going, and ran into someone...again. It's not my fault people get in my way when I'm runn-oh, he's cute.

"Hey, George, where'd you get to?" Wait, there's two of them?!

"Avery! Get off him!" And here comes Alice. She gets mad when I don't listen to her, so I got off the cute ginger. "Sorry about my sister, she doesn't look where she's going most days," explained Alice to the...twins, I'm guessing?

"It's ok," they chimed in unison. "I'm Fred," said the one at the door, "and I'm George," said the one I landed on.

"I'm Alice, and this is my younger sister, Avery," she said as I opened my mouth to introduce us. So instead I just waved and smiled a lot.

"So..what was that you said about me being cute?" asked George (I think?), pointing at me. My face went red and Alice just laughed, knowing I had been thinking out loud.

"She thinks out loud sometimes without knowing it, just like me and Artemis," Alice said once she was finished laughing. Then she went on to talk to the boys while I spaced out, thinking about ponies, unicorns, fairies, and death. I mean, pretty things. Why was I thinking about death when I was on my way to the most fantastic, magical, fun place in England? I got snapped back to reality as Alice pulled me away back to our compartment to change into our house-less robes. We got back just in time to see Arty waking up.

(3rd person POV)

As the girls and their fellow classmates stepped off the train, they heard a voice bellowing, "first years, this way! All first years, follow me!" And so they followed the large man to an area filled with boats and took one for themselves with a girl with a dreamy, faraway voice, hair the color of moonlight, and a name to match. They all watched as they rounded the bend to catch their first glimpses of their home for the next seven years, Hogwarts.

They soon arrived and met Professor McGonagall inside. As with every year, she asked them to wait outside the Great Hall before bringing them in to begin the Sorting. Alice was so astonished by the ceiling and was so entranced, she didn't notice that Professor McGonagall had called her name.

She snapped to attention and slinked up to the stool and sat with the hat upon her head. "Hmm...where to put you?" queried the hat. "I know, SLYTHERIN!" She sighed in relief and walked with her head held high to the table of green and silver. Artemis was next and the hat picked Ravenclaw after just a few seconds. Then came the youngest, who went to join the Gryffindor table after some deliberation from the hat. The girls were all happy with their sorting, and they lived happily, until their fifth year, when the Triwizard tournament came to Hogwarts.


	3. What Happens on the Train, Stays There

Chapter 3: What Happens on a Train, Stays There

(Alice's POV)

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I guess it's that day again. "Ok, Avery, I'm up. Now, go get Artemis." She nodded and jumped over to Artemis' bed and repeated her actions. You would think she would've grown out of this over the past few years, but no. I got up and got my clothes, as Avery ran out of our room with Artemis chasing her with a large book, just like every year. And all of us knew why: time to go back to Hogwarts! Of course I was happy; going back means seeing my house, making potions, and pranking with the Weasley twins. But this year felt different. Dad was acting odd lately cause he got a letter from Dumbledore at the same time as we got ours, and his got burned after he read it. Apart from that, we just wanted to get back there.

I got dressed, then headed to breakfast. "Morning, dad! Morning, Tonks!" "Morning, deary," she replied. Yep, she moved in last year to take care of the house after we found out dad was coming to Hogwarts with us, and she ended up staying. She's a good cook, good at keeping the house clean, and we think dad fancies her.

"How are you, Alice? Ready to go back?" asked dad. I gave him the, 'you know the answer to that,' look and he just went back to his eggs. Artemis came down after Avery, still chasing her. Dad just said, "girls, come eat and stop trying to hit her, Artemis. You'll get to do that enough on the train." They listened and came and ate. We finished and got our stuff, drove to King's Cross, and waved bye to dad and Tonks. Early as always, we got set into our start-of-term ways; me with my music, Artemis with her books, and Avery running around.

Avery came running in, trailing the Weasleys behind. She had a strong grip on Ron, the youngest of the boys. Artemis and I knew she fancied him, but she doesn't want to admit to us or herself. We think it's because of her age compared to his, but they only have a year apart, which was less of a gap than me and my boyfriend.

"Alice, are you ok?" I looked at the ginger in front of me and blinked. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. Just thinking about my boyfriend." I pulled out my earbuds so I could hear them properly. All the Weasleys had come in, making the compartment a bit cramped. Artemis told me she was going off to find someone, and I followed her out to see my Slytherin friends.

Luckily they knew it was me when I walked in, otherwise they would've hexed me. "Hello, Pansy. Crabbe, Goyle," I said as I saw my younger companions. Pansy sometimes bothered me, but she was useful. "Have you seen Draco?"

Crabbe looked at me, then Pansy. She answered me with a confused look on her face. "I thought you would have seen him, he said he was headed for your compartment." I hadn't seen him on my way here, I thought. Better go back to find him before him and Ron get into it again. I rolled my eyes, thanked Pansy, and began my walk back.

I met up with Artemis on the way back, but she seemed...off. "What's wrong, sis? You seem sad." "Well," she said, "I asked... I can't say. Not now, at least." What happened to my sister? We walked back to where we thought Avery was in silence, only to find Draco asleep in my seat and a note from Avery: "Sissys, I'm sorry, but Ron invited me to his, Harry's, and Hermione's compartment. Draco was asleep before I left, so I folded my robes under him for a pillow and put a blanket over him. (Alice may want to remove the blanket when she gets back so he isn't too mad). I'll be back for my robes. See you guys then! Loves, Avery." Great. She left us, again. She better have a good reason for doing this.

Artemis read the letter over my shoulder and had the same reaction, her sadness forgotten. Draco was starting to stir, so she ran in and whisked the blanket off him. I came in and sat at his feet as his head was next to the window. He was already in his robes, probably knowing he would only be going back to his compartment for his bags. "I'm going to give you guys some time alone, and get changed. You should too, Alice. I suspect we'll be there soon," Artemis said as she sulked away.

Draco woke up right as Artemis was leaving. "Hello, Alice. I was looking for you."

"Hello to you as well, Draco. Might I ask why you were trying to find me?" I wasn't in the best of moods after seeing Artemis broken like that and finding out Avery left us to off on her own adventures, which I guess I should be used to after 15 years, but it still bothers me.

Draco sat up fully, combed his hands through his white-blond hair, and said softly, "I-I think you are a … wonderful person, Alice." This is odd, I thought but continued to listen. "Seeing as you are a powerful person, what with your sisters and friends, maybe-ugh, this is too hard! Look Alice, I think you are beautiful, and I wish to take you on a date sometime soon." Um, what just happened? Did Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, really just ask me on a date?!


	4. Goodbye, Hufflepuff

Chapter 4: Goodbye, Hufflepuff

(Artemis' POV)

Since Draco wanted to talk to Alice, I left to go find Avery. Plus, I knew what he wanted to talk to her about and I couldn't be around something like that right then. Considering what I had just been told... I needed to find Avery and get her away from Hermione before something happened.

I walked along the corridor, putting my robes on as I moved, looking in every open spot for black or red hair. I heard them laughing at something down the way, and soon spotted them. Without opening the door, I made Avery come out. Once she was out and the door shut I dragged her back to our area, much to her dismay. Draco wasn't gone yet, so we just stayed outside until he left. Well, I stayed outside; Avery thought it funny to poke her head in and ask why he was there. Once she saw Alice's face, she slowly backed out and sat down alongside myself. "Let me guess, he asked her to go on a date?" I said to the shocked Avery. All she could do was nod with wide eyes. "Did she say anything yet?" She shook her head.

Draco soon came out with an expressionless face. I expected her to say no because of her current boyfriend, a man I and Avery disliked, Cedric Diggory. We had no clue as to why we disliked him, he just felt off and slimy to us. We entered after the boy left and Alice had the same look as Avery did moments ago. "So, what did you tell Draco?" She was annoyed that I had neglected to warn her in advance and turned her confusion into anger, aimed at me.

"You knew he was going to ask me?" Of course I knew, I thought. Everyone watched his actions around you knew. "He sent me an owl over the summer asking for help on how to ask you." I simply said. The truth was a little more complex, but she needn't know that. "So, what did you tell him?"

"I-I said...yes..." What?!

"Wait, what about, ugh, Cedric? I thought you two were 'in love?'" asked Avery. Alice started to tear up and I had a feeling of what had happened.

"C-cedric...Cedric cheated on me over the summer, with Cho Chang, of all people! He broke up with me through a bloody letter!" She began sobbing as she pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and threw it at Avery. As she read, her face was horrified, then full of anger at the end. She tried to let me read it, but I had no need. I knew just how Cho was. She gave a bad name to Ravenclaws.

I went to comfort Alice and told her how much he lost by choosing that slut Cho over her. And of how many times I was going to curse her. Her head perked up at that, and she nodded profusely. She began laughing not long after, and she was all better. Avery began changing into her robes, and Alice soon followed suit. No matter what happens, this will be a good year. I swear it.


	5. Wait, What?

Chapter 5:

(Avery's POV)

Once we got to Hogwarts, we went to the Great Hall to watch the sorting. Artemis said she wasn't feeling well, so she went to her common room. Professor Dumbledore said something about a tournament this year, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was worried about Artemis and trying to figure out why she seemed so sad. It's not like her to miss beginning of term feasts. Then again, now that I think about it, Hermione was acting a bit odd, too. I'll ask her if she knows later.

I followed Ron and Harry back to the dorm. Before we got there, I asked them, "Do either of you know what's wrong with Artemis and/or Hermione?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "but I don't think either of them want you to know just yet." Ok, that's odd. So I shrugged and we walked in. We sat and caught up in the common room for a while. Ginny came down after we finished talking and dragged me up to our room that we shared with Hermione. The only reasoning I got was Hermione was crying and all she could say was Arty.

When we got up there, she looked up and glared at me before remembering it was me. "Ok," I started, "what happened between you and Arty?" She cringed very noticeably at the mention of her.

She had started to calm down, but not much. Ginny moved over to her bed, and asked if she could explain. Hermione nodded, and Ginny said, "to put it plainly, she kissed Hermione and asked her to be her girlfriend. She said no, and Artemis sulked off. She's worried she lost her, and you, as friends." Well, that would explain why Artemis was sad. I sighed and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. How was I gonna fix this, what am I going to do about Alice, and why am I being poked? "Avery, we do need to talk about this." Hermione was poking me trying to get my attention and to talk with me and Ginny. They came over and sat on my bed next to me and we talked.

The next morning, I grabbed Alice before she got to breakfast and told her. She wasn't surprised Artemis asked, and she said she's happier now that only one of her siblings is talking to Hermione (don't ask me why, but Alice has never liked her). She said she'd talk to Arty for me, since she knows I don't like arguing.

With that dealt with, I had some breakfast with Fred and George. They gave me some nosebleed-nougats and puking-pastilles to give to Cedric and Cho, after finding out what they did. They treat all of us like we're their sisters. Even their mother loves us; a couple years ago, around Yule (aka, the winter solstice), dad sent us an owl and told us he was leaving England for a while, so we had to stay at Hogwarts. When Fred found out, he asked if we wanted to go over to their house for the holidays. We said yes, and we had the best Yule ever!

Anyway, after breakfast, we went down to the dungeons for Potions with Ravenclaw. When we got there, Ravenclaw was already there yet Arty wasn't. I got kinda worried, but I saw Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. Considering what happened I cut her some slack, even if it annoyed me slightly.

Snape waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board. "You have one hour to correctly brew a Draught of Living Death. Begin," he drawled. Fred and I set up everything and on the way to the storage room, I passed Cho Chang's cauldron. On the way back, I slipped a present inside, just for her.

~~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~~

"Stop," came Snape's…lovely (*cringe*) …voice. "I am coming around to test your potions. The least horrible will be awarded fifty points. All others will lose five points."

He started with Morrigan and Gretchen (Gryffindor's), who didn't have too much of a potion to present. "Dreadful," Snape said. Then George and Martha, who's potion was just vanished away by Snape. Cho and her partner were up, and at the last second, just as Snape looked at the draught, it exploded in his face! He was covered in 'draught of the living death,' when in reality, it was a stink bomb. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw," he growled at Cho.

(Artemis's POV)

I was walking down to Potions class after finally being released from hospital when I heard a light voice calling my name. "Artemis, come here," it said. I turned down the hall towards it and followed the sound.

"Keep going, you're almost to me," it said, getting louder.

"Stop," it said. I did. At a wall. Which wasn't exactly a wall, as I knew.

Something had led me to the Room of Requirement. The wall became a large, ornate door which opened almost immediately for me. And I went in.

Now, normally my sisters and I meet up here to talk, plan pranks, or to just wind down, and there's never anyone else here. This time, I wasn't alone.

"Oh, hello, Artemis," Luna said with her airy voice. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good, Luna. What are you doing here? Why are you not in Potions?" I said.

"Too many Nargles," she simply put. I just nodded and sat on the nearest couch. "Why are you here?"

I didn't know what to say. "I didn't have my Potions work done, and I didn't want to get yelled at by Snape," I lied. She nodded and came and sat next to me. I wasn't exactly friends with her, but I knew her. Luna was always a nice person, which was a nice change from the stupid Gryffindors and the annoying meanness of the Slytherins.

"You are so pretty," Luna whispered. That's when I noticed how close she and I were. "I wonder why Hermione said no."

I backed away and tried to not cry.

"I'm sorry," she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders. She pulled me in close and I started crying again. She just held me, rubbing my back. Once I got ahold of my emotions again, I hugged Luna and thanked her.

"Why are you thanking me? You're my friend, of course I want to help you," she said smiling. "Well, we should be getting back to the common room," she said.

"I'll meet you there, I have to find my sisters," I told her and she nodded. She left the Room of Requirement, leaving me alone in front of the fire.

After a while, I figured I should get back to the dorms before someone else came in. I was going to leave, and ran into Fred and George. They pushed me back inside the R.O.R. and closed the door.

"We need your help," they said together. Telling by the looks on their faces, it was something important.

"What did you two do this time?" I asked. Fred started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, first we put a stink bomb into Cho Chang's cauldron in Potions," he said.

"No, Avery put it there, we just supplied it," George quickly added.

"Right. Anyway, the bomb exploded on Snape at the end of class, when he was going around testing our Draught of Somethingorothers', I didn't care to remember."

"It was a Draught of Living Death, Fred! That's why we're here!"

"Wait, you made a Draught of Living Death explode on Snape?! Were you trying to kill him?!" I shouted, beating them about their heads and necks. They yelled out, "I'm sorry!" and "We won't do it again, we promise!" so I stopped.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"For a few minutes, nothing," Fred said.

"Then Avery just collapsed. We took her to Infirmary and found Alice there, too," George said. My heart dropped.

"Take me there, now," I whispered. They nodded and we ran to my sisters.


	6. Why I Hate Hospitals

**Chapter 6: Why I Hate Hospitals**

(Artemis's POV)

When we reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey took me aside to check me over and after seeing nothing out of sorts, she directed me to Alice and Avery. Alice was starting to wake up some, but Avery was still fast asleep. "Alice, what happened? Are you ok?" I asked quickly. Fred put his hand on my shoulder bringing me back and reminding me she was just now waking up and that I should give her a few minutes before bombarding her with questions. Alice sat up after about ten minutes and began telling us why she was there.

"I was on my way to the dungeons and I ran into Cedric," she started. Fred, George, and I stiffened. "He tried to apologize for how we separated, for cheating on me, and even had the gall to ask me out! So I did what any sane person would have done; I kicked him where it hurt, and walked into my common room." I high-fived her and smiled.

"But that doesn't explain how you ended up here, though," Fred said, confused.

"I was getting there," Alice said. "Anyway, once I got in there, I went up to my dorm to relax for a bit before my…" she trailed off, "datewithdraco," she said quickly.

"WHAT?! You're going out with that little git?" Fred loudly asked (AKA, shouted). Alice winced and George escorted Fred out.

"I had a feeling he'd react like that," I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"What I was going to say was, I never got to go on our date. I stepped into my dorm and then nothing, until you and the twins showed up," she finished.

"Wait, so who brought you here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Alice! You're awake!" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy running in with a look of relief on his face. I moved over to Avery's bed to let Alice and Draco chat. Avery still hadn't woken up, though she had a few visitors herself. Ron and Harry sat at her side, Ron clutching her hand and Harry looking worried. He saw me coming over and moved so I could sit down.

"Thanks," I whispered to him. He nodded and nudged Ron's shoulder. Ron looked up, saw me, and left. He must've heard what happened with Hermione. "Avery, when you wake up, I'm kicking your arse," I told her. Once Alice woke up enough to move (and Draco left), she sat on the other side of Avery's bed across from me. George came back in, apologizing profusely for his "idiot half," as he refers to Fred at times, then he went to the feast promising to bring us some food.

"What did Draco say?" I asked Alice.

"Nothing important. Just that Pansy and Blaise wanted to know how I was doing," she replyed, her eyes never leaving Avery's still face. We sat there, holding our sister's hand for what seemed like hours.

"Ladies, please go back to your dorms, "Madam Pomfrey told us both. "The moment she stirs, I shall send for you." Alice and I nodded, each giving Avery's hand one last squeeze and standing up. I walked over to Alice and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm going to write home tonight," Alice said. "Dad should know what's happened, don't you think?"

I shook my head. "If Avery doesn't wake up by breakfast, yes. Until then, there's no reason to worry him." She sighed in acceptance, realizing I was right, as always. We reached the entrance to the dungeons and we hugged once more, then went our separate ways.


	7. Welcome to The Triwizard Tournament!

(Avery's POV, one week later on Halloween)

"So, who do you think will be chosen?" Ginny asked.

"From Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang?" I replyed.

"Each school."

I thought for a minute. "No matter who's picked, it doesn't affect us. We can't be chosen, and we don't know anyone who could." She nodded in agreement. We reached Gryffindor's common room, and I flopped into one of the comfy chairs near the fire. I was still recovering from last week's 'fainting spell,' as I called it.

Well, as everyone's calling it, seeing as no one knows why Alice and I passed out, not even Dad. Artemis was doing some research, but couldn't find anything; Hermione thought it might be related to our mum, but…unless she can find a spell to talk to the dead, we can't ask Mum.

Anyway, because of last week, Alice and I were told to take things easy by Madam Pomfrey. (Not really, but our professors didn't know any better.) So most of our day was spent in the R.O.R., plotting pranks with Fred and George. Except for dinnertimes when the four of us feasted.

"Avery? Avery, did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked.

"What? Sorry, I was catching the readers up on the past week," I replyed quickly. She looked rather confused but I waved it away. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you were coming down to the Great Hall with us," she said, pointing at herself and Ginny. I jumped up and ran past them, out the portrait hole, and down to the Great Hall. By the time they got there, I was already at the Gryffindor table sitting in between Fred and George, all three of us waiting very (im)patiently for dinner. Hermione and Ginny sat down across from us, trying to catch their breath. Once the rest of the houses (and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) sat down, the food appeared and we feasted.

"Now then, since you've all had your fill, it is time to choose the champions," Dumbledore announced, making the food disappear. The torches on the walls dimmed casting the Hall blue with the glow from the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet turned red and spat out a piece of paper.

"The champion from Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum!" The Hall cheered as Viktor made his way to the front. The Goblet turned red again and spat out another piece of paper.

"The champion from Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory!" Everyone cheered. Except me, Alice, Artemis, and our friends. We booed, and the twins promised to help me curse him. I laughed and hugged them both. The Goblet turned red for a third time, and spat out a third and final paper strip.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!" The Hall once again cheered, and I thumped the twins as they wolf-whistled at her.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions," Dumbledore said. I tuned out his voice, until it went silent. I looked over at Fred, then followed his eyes to the Goblet and saw why everyone was silent.

The fire was red again, and out shot another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it, read it, and muttered something. He then cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the Great Hall (even though he didn't need to).

"Harry Potter," he (( ** _calmly_** _))_ called. Everyone looked over to Harry, who looked like he was tired of this crap. Then again, ever since he came to Hogwarts, nothing stayed quiet for long. He sighed quietly, stood up, and walked to Professor Dumbledore. I patted his back as he passed, and he smiled at me.

"He's not even 17!" I heard Seamus call. I wanted to throw something at him right then.

"Prefects, please escort your houses back to the dorms," Professor Dumbledore said. "Happy Halloween!" So we followed our prefect back to Gryffindor tower and me, Hermione, and the twins stole the chairs near the fire, waiting for Harry. Ron went to his room, muttering something about Harry lying or something, I wasn't really paying attention.

Harry slunk into the common room a while later, and he looked like he was going to pitch himself from the Astronomy tower. Everyone was about to start asking questions, but he just said, "Please. Tonight, I just want to sleep. We can talk in the morning." We all agreed and went to our beds to sleep.


	8. I'm sorry

I'm sorry everyone, but I'm discontinuing this story. I'm tired of writing for someone else, so from now on I won't be.

I'm sorry to everyone who read this story. I really am.


End file.
